


i really (really really really really) really like u

by wandr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation, lighthearted teenage crush fun, side mingsol, side soonwoo, soonchan are extremely brotherly, veeery teenage rom-com movie, wonboo are stepbrothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandr/pseuds/wandr
Summary: When Seungkwan noticed cute-doughnut-guy at the mall food court, he hadn't expected anything to come from it.(“So Hansol? What do you think?”Hansol answers with eyes screwed in thought and an overflowing burger in his hands. “Honestly? Not the best burger I’ve made. Maybe too much ketchup?” He suddenly snaps his fingers in realisation, flicking sauce onto the table. “Ah! More fries would soak up the excess. Genius.”“Huh?” Seungkwan responds, eyes still concentrated on cute-apron-guy (upon closer inspection, it’s adusty pink apron, nicely matching the pink-sprinkled doughnuts he serves). “What are you— No. I’m talking aboutthatguy over there.” He motions with his head for clarification.)Summer vacation/Teen crush AU.





	i really (really really really really) really like u

**Author's Note:**

> this is soooo. probably the most fluffy/sugary/teen thing i've ever written and i won't deny i had a great time with it! it's my first time writing a lot of these characters and the first non-snwu i've written in a while, so hopefully i did the good boys alright. happy spring and happy snowflower!

“Oh— He’s pretty cute,” Seungkwan muses aloud, settling his jasmine iced tea onto the only table corner not covered in his best friend’s nutritionally-devoid combo meal. He leans his chin on his hand thoughtfully, legs making a noise as they unstick from the cheap vinyl booth beneath him. Even the mall’s aircon can’t keep the summer heat out. “Right, Hansol?” 

There’s the sound of a hand crunching around a McDonald’s bag, but no answer from Hansol— he’s too preoccupied with dissecting his cheeseburger and implanting it with as many fries and nuggets possible, ripping open several ketchup packets to glue each component together. After he places the bun back on top, bestowing it upon his burger like a crown onto a king, he examines it with concentrated lips and a finger and thumb gripping his chin. With a satisfied nod, he dives in. 

And for once, Seungkwan doesn’t care about the lack of response from his best friend, or even his gross food ideas, for his attention is too preoccupied with the cute boy across the food court who is slipping on an apron and entering a doughnut stall to stand behind its glass display. The shop is a small pop-up kiosk reading  _ Doughnut Dudes  _ in rainbow colours; a stark contrast to the more laidback crepe and gozleme stalls on either side of it. 

Seungkwan’s eyes continue following the boy as he cheerfully greets an incoming customer, plucking and bagging them a pink-sprinkled doughnut or two. The boy looks young from his soft cheeks and sweet eyes; he must be sixteen or so like Seungkwan and Hansol. When he smiles politely at his customer in farewell, Seungkwan momentarily squints in vague recognition— something familiar in the boy’s rectangular features and short black bangs— but he shakes his head just as quickly, lifting his tea to sip it and hum contentedly. 

“So Hansol? What do you think?” 

Hansol answers with eyes screwed in thought and an overflowing burger in his hands. “Honestly? Not the best burger I’ve made. Maybe too much ketchup?” He suddenly snaps his fingers in realisation, flicking sauce onto the table. “Ah! More fries would soak up the excess. Genius.” 

“Huh?” Seungkwan responds, eyes still concentrated on cute-apron-guy (upon closer inspection, it’s a  _ dusty pink _ apron, nicely matching the pink-sprinkled doughnuts he serves). “What are you— No. I’m talking about  _ that  _ guy over there.” He motions with his head for clarification. 

Hansol lowers his burger before following Seungkwan’s gaze across rows upon rows of occupied tables, shoppers and other teens on vacation eating and bustling about, scanning the line of stalls at the food court’s front in confusion. But when he finally does spot the apron-clad boy at the doughnut kiosk, his eyes light up in instant recognition. 

“Oh dude— it’s Chan!” Hansol says, grin quickly growing. “Hey!” He stands to shout across the food court, gaining the attention of surrounding shoppers to Seungkwan’s fast-growing mortification. “ _ Hey Chan!— _ ” 

Seungkwan hurriedly pulls Hansol back into his seat. “ _ Shhh! _ Can you not?” He turns to give the people around them a sheepish  _ haha-yeah-don’t-mind-my-friend-he’s-a-bit-odd  _ smile in apology, before spinning back to Hansol to whine, “Will you ever stop embarrassing me? How does Minghao handle you. And how do  _ you  _ know cute-doughnut-guy when  _ I _ don’t?” 

“Cute-doughnut—?” Hansol furrows his eyebrows, grabbing a fry and swirling it in ketchup. “You mean Chan? We went to middle school together, we were both in the dance club’s hip-hop team.” He looks across to his old friend with an impressed whistle before popping the fry in his mouth. “But he’s grown heaps since then. He used to be really, really tiny. Like a puppy or something.” 

Seungkwan scoffs lightly. He finds that pretty fresh coming from Hansol, who too was a puppy before he outgrew Seungkwan by two whole inches in the past year alone. 

At that moment, a mother with a pram rolls up to the doughnut kiosk. Seungkwan watches cute-doughnut-guy’s—  _ Chan’s _ — eyes light up, greeting the customer first before lowering to wave happily at the toddler. Chan turns around, probably checking to see if his manager is around, before sneaking a free cinnamon doughnut to the kid. 

Seungkwan hears his heart weep. Cute, and he likes kids too? 

“So,” Seungkwan begins nonchalantly, “What school does he go to?”

Hansol gives an innocently-sipping-tea Seungkwan a curious look, but answers anyway. “Jameson High, I think? He’s a year younger than us but still in our grade ‘cause he started school early.” 

And he’s smart, too? Seungkwan nibbles his straw thoughtfully, sending Hansol a look that screams  _ Please, tell me more _ . Hansol obliges, a smirk quickly growing as he speaks. 

“And in seventh grade, he single-handedly led the debating team to victory against the top middle school in the  _ state _ — they’d been undefeated for twenty years in a row before then. Straight-A student too, topped every single class despite being the youngest and juggling his extracurriculars as well as his streetwear business. A real entrepreneur.” Hansol sips his coke before resting his hands behind his head. “He was even streetcast as a model when he was thirteen. The scout saw the back of his head and just  _ knew  _ he was magazine material.”

Seungkwan considers Chan’s bright eyes and sharp features. That must be why his face seems so familiar; he must have seen it in a catalogue. 

“And get this,” Hansol whispers next, checking his sides to ensure it’s safe to talk. Seungkwan leans forward, taking in a breath. Hansol leans forward too. “Everything—  _ everything _ I just told you was a lie. Besides him starting school early, anyway. H—  _ Ow! _ ” Hansol moves to rub his shoulder, having just been smacked hard. Seungkwan’s sinking back into his seat, frowning in betrayal. 

“I hate you.”

Hansol rolls his eyes. Serious now, he says, “Look Seungkwan, if you want me to get you Chan’s number you just gotta ask. I’m like, wingman supreme.”

Seungkwan frowns. “I can ask him myself, I’m older than both of you.”

“Then let’s go.”

“No.”

“But why though? You’re the least shy person I know.” 

Seungkwan sighs. Why doesn’t he? He doesn’t know himself. 

“I’ll ask next time,” he mumbles. “When I’m wearing a nicer shirt, or something.” 

“Chan’s not that type of person.” Hansol eyes Seungkwan one more time, but he’s still frowning into his tea. “Okay. I’m just gonna talk to him for a bit. I actually haven’t seen him since middle school, that part was true. Be right back.”

With the scrape of a chair leg Hansol’s walking across the food court and to the doughnut kiosk, Seungkwan still sunken into his seat. Hansol waves at Chan and his old friend’s eyes light up upon seeing him, leaning over the counter with a grin for them to bump shoulders in greeting. 

As the two talk, Seungkwan pulls himself up slowly for a closer look. He’s surprised— upon first glance he had thought that Chan was as tall as Minghao, Hansol’s boyfriend, but now that Hansol stands next to him he can see that Chan actually only reaches Hansol’s ears. That means— he and Chan are the same height. Noted. 

The pair continue talking for a few more minutes. Just when Seungkwan thinks that they’ve finished, he watches Hansol turn, and then to his horror, wave directly at him, Chan’s wide-eyed gaze following Hansol’s line of sight. 

And Seungkwan’s just about begging for the ground to open up and swallow him whole when he notices that Chan is waving at him too. He wills himself to wave back, smiling forcibly.  

When Hansol comes back to the table he’s grinning widely, free box of jam doughnuts in tow. 

“Doughnut?” Hansol offers. Seungkwan shakes his head. Hansol flings an arm around his shoulders and feeds him one anyway. “Guess what? You, me, Hao and Chan are hanging out next week. Wingman  _ supreme _ .” 

Seungkwan pouts defeatedly, sighing before he licks the powdered sugar off his lips. “Where? Not the arcade, you and Hao transform into demons when you verse in air hockey. Imagine mediating that.” 

“Karaoke.” Hansol nudges Seungkwan’s shoulder knowingly. “Your element.”

Seungkwan smiles contentedly at that, because it’s true. He’s a great singer and he knows it. Maybe things will turn out better than anticipated? 

More at ease, Seungkwan begins to grab his tea yet finds himself quickly frowning again, having finally noticed Hansol’s half-eaten fries-nuggets-cheeseburger monstrosity. Ketchup bleeds from the bun like the burger itself is disgusted with its master’s creation. Some things, even years of friendship can’t prepare for. 

“Ew, what are you eating?”

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo! next chapter to come (hopefully) soon
> 
>  
> 
> i really encourage everyone to check out the [other snowflower works](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/snowflower2k18/works) and show them a lot of love! <33 posting will be continuing until the end of march


End file.
